flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Jyushinshuu
The Jyūshinshū (translated as the "Ten Gods") are ten of the very most powerful warriors in Kurei's army, they were selected by Kurei himself and they served as the prime antagonists during the Ura Butou Satsujin Saga, opposing Recca's Team Hokage. While they all serve Kurei some members of the Jyushinshuu are not loyal to Kurei at all but serves him primarily because they are not strong enough to beat Kurei, the best example would be Genjuro, who sought to kill him when the time arose. After the events of the Ura Butou Satsujin, the Jushinshuu were disbanded, as some were killed while others fled and turned elsewhere; the only real members who were truly loyal to Kurei were Raiha, Jisho, Neon and Joker as they still served him after Mori threw Kurei aside and took over most of the Uruha. As the series ended, there are only three members of the Jyushinshuu alive: Neon, Raiha and Rasen. In the anime, Rasen never appeared, as he only debuted in the Sealed Lands arc of the manga, where the anime didn't go to (it ended with Ura Butou Satsujin). The members of the Jyushinshuu are: *Kyōza Meguri (Deceased, succumbs to injuries inflicted by Tokiya) - He is considered the 1st Captain of the Jyushinshuu. He is the master of Hyōmon Ken, and teacher of both Kai and Tokiya Mika gami. Meguri Kyōza is also the second-in-command in Kurei's Jyūshinshu, although he barely takes part in the organization since he was forced to join. *Raiha (Alive) - The only member of Uruha Rai/Uruha Ikazuchi (Uruha Thunder). He is the descendant of certain Hokage ninjas who ran away during the war that ultimately destroyed the Hokage clan, and the reason why he is fiercely loyal to Kurei is because he believes that it is the only way he can repay the cowardice that his ancestors showed. He usually uses a ninja sword and shurikens to fight, but he also wields Raijin; the evil counterpart of Fūjin that can manipulate electricity. He often saves Fūko from traps and gives her advice, but he eventually battles her and is defeated. *Joker (Presumed Deceased, sucked into a black hole by his Taishaku Kaiten) - Joker is a mysterious man who wields the Taishaku Kaiten, allowing him to manipulate gravity around himself. He allied with Kurei on the condition of being allowed to speak to him on equal terms, and come and go as he pleases. Despite this, he apparently remains loyal to Kurei thoughout the series. during the Ura Butō Satsujin he at first pretends to be a neutral contender before revealing his true loyalty, and fights with Koganei. He briefly appears to help the Hokage during the Sealed Lands Arc, and then later joins Kurei in the attack on the city of SODOM. He ultimately uses Taishaku Kaiten to suck both himself and Kadotsu into a black hole after being stabbed by the latter, and is presumed deceased. *Rasen (Alive) - Rasen is a Jyūshinshu who does not appear until after the Ura Butō Satsujin, and by then he is serving under Mori Kōran as a member of the Ura Uruha. He wields the madōgu Kōkai Gyoku, which can erase anything at the expense of something of equal value belonging to its wielder. Because of his usage of Kōkai Gyōku, Rasen has lost his feelings, his mother, and his voice. He also loses his blood when he erases the flame balls produced by Nadare during his battle against Recca. Rasen mentions that he is searching for the moment wherein he would be erased as punishment for erasing his mother, but Recca defeats him and tells him to live on and to stop using the Kōkai Gyoku. His Madogu breaks when he uses it to lift Kagerō's curse of im mortality. *Kai (Deceased, commits suicide after his victory against Tokiya) - Kai wields the weapon Hyōma En, which can manipulate ice and is the evil counterpart of Tokiya's Ensui. It is revealed in Episode 39 in the anime that he became a Jyushinshuu after Ganko and Koganei left the Uruha as the latter stated. *Noroi (Deceased, Bakuju destroyed by Domon) - Noroi wields the madōgu Bakuju, which actually has a mind of its own and eradicates a human's memories and consciousness in order to possess his/her body. When the body he currently possesses starts weakening, the Bakuju looks for a younger, stronger body to be its new host. After Noroi is overpowered by Domon Ishijima, the Bakuju tries to possess Domon, but his strong will overcomes Bakuju's power. *Jisho (Deceased, killed by Magensha, later turned into Kurei's flame) - Jisho is the captain of Uruha Kurogane (Uruha Iron), and wields a set of madōgu called Jisōto. The Jisōto are actually two swords that represent the North and South directions, and are of opposite magnetic fields. Jisho is killed by Uruha Ma's leader, Magensha, during the third round of the tournament. In the manga, Kurei absorbs Jisho's soul using his flame, and can summon him as a flame spirit similar to Kurenai. Jisho is one of the three Jyūshinshu who are most loyal to Kurei, the other two being Raiha and Neon; all three of them swore their loyalty to him by writing their name in blood on a piece of paper that Raiha carries with him. *Neon (Alive) - Neon is the captain of Uruha Oto (Uruha Sound). She and her sisters/teammates Miki and Aki were taken in by Kurei as maids when they had nowhere else to go, and it is because of the kindness he showed (and his devotion to Kurenai) that Neon pledges her allegiance to him. She kills "Genjuro" after Uruha Maboroshī lost to the Hokage, only to encounter him again at the latter part of the manga. Neon has the innate ability to create force fields. She wields the madōgu Fukyō Waon, an orb that manipulates sound waves which she utilized with her flute, but the orb was destroyed by Mikagami. In the later part of the manga, she returns to the Ura Butō Satsujin arena's ruins to claim Jisho's Jisōto. *Genjuro (Deceased, killed by Neon) - Genjuro is the captain of Uruha Maboroshī (Uruha Illusion), and wields a madōgu called Mugen, which allows him to shrink objects by affecting its cellular structure. Genjuro has the innate ability to do psychic surgery and is also a master of illusion techniques such as the wakemi. In the anime, he is killed by Neon after being defeated by Recca. In the manga, Neon kills one of his illusions and Genjuro escapes; eventually allying himself with Kōran Mori and helping Mori complete his cloning experiments which results the creation of Aoi and Renge. Genjuro is put in charge in one of the fortresses of SODOM City, in which he encounters Neon again. He overwhelms her with his robots at first, but panics when he sees Domon Ishijima ally himself with Neon and her sisters. While Genjuro attempts to retreat, Neon catches up with him and kills him for good using Jisho's madōgu. *Mikoto (presumed Deceased, stabbed by Mokuren and trapped in a dome as it collapsed) -Mikoto uses a number of madōgu throughout the series: the three large puppet madōgu (Mikoto, Shirahige, and Ōtobide), Dokumashin (a set of sharp claws that contain a combination of all the most lethal poisons in the world) and the Gedokugan (the antidote for the Dokumashin). She's noted to be cruel and ruthless, or a 'female version of Mokuren'. In the manga, she has a romantic relationship with Mokuren, who kills her when she tells him to flee from battle, in order to help her heal her injuries. She later appears in both the Sealed Lands and SODOM City arcs. Category:Teams